theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love the 50s
I Love the 50s is an episode of Anime: Evolution. The episode features several references and mentions of 1950s popular culture and singers such as The Beatles (as the Quarrymen) and features appearances of cartoon characters from television series in the 1950s, 60s and 70s. Plot Dexter's time machine accidentally teleports Chickenbark to the 1950s where he meets the Little Rascals, the Beatles, the Chipmunks and Astro Boy. At the end of the episode, a 2-minute remix version of the Chipmunks song, Alvin Twist, plays featuring all of the characters from the episode singing with the melody and tune of the 1950s, 1980s/90s and 2011 instrumental background music, beats and tone of music. Trivia *This episode features several references through popular culture from the 1950s: **Duncan's BurgerBarn was replaced with an old-timey version of McDonalds. This is a reference to that of the first ever McDonalds restaurant invented. **The Little Rascals appear in the series animated with the animation style of the 1980s Little Rascal cartoon series. They were the famous children comedy team since the silent film era. **Alvin and the Chipmunks were animated with the same animation style from the 1950s TV series "The Alvin Show" but remesants to the 1980s Alvin and the Chipmunks production cycle. Ross Bagdasarian Jr. provides the voices for the characters. **The Beatles are animated by the animation style of the 1960s cartoon series of the same name but are in there Quarrymen outfits. In the early 1950s, the Beatles were known as the Quarrymen and Johnny & the Moondogs. **Astro Boy also appears in black and white. Astro Boy was the first Japanese cartoon series to air on American television in fully dubbed English. **A Japanese war is still occuring referencing the invasion of China and World War II. **Britt Reid and Kato from The Green Hornet 60s series makes there appearances. They are voiced by their portrayers from the 2011 film based on the Green Hornet series; Seth Rogen and Jay Chou, respectically. **During the Alvin Twist, actual photographs of Alvin Bennett, Simon Waronker, Theodore Keep (who all three inspired Ross to name the Chipmunks since they helped him with the project) and Ross Bagdasarian Sr. (creator of the Chipmunks and the voice of the characters and David Seville) appeared. *This episode is a reference to that of "A Mutt in the Day" where instead of the characters teleporting to the 1950s, the whole AnimeLand turns into the 1970s. Wiggy Jiggy Jed also returns in this episode. *Despite some episodes such as "Noah's House", the world does not feature any signs of segregation, possibly due to maybe revealing African-American stereotypes which are now considered politically incorrect. *Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw, Scooby Doo, Speed Buggy and The Funky Phantom return from the episode, Braniac Falls. Guest cast *Frank Welker - Speed Buggy, Scooby Doo, Jabberjaw *Jim Cummings - Captain Caveman *Tom Kenny - The Funky Phantom *Ross Bagdasarian Jr. - 1950s Chipmunks, 1990s Alvin, 1990s Simon, 1950s/70s Dave Seville *Janice Karmen - 1990s Theodore, Chipettes *The Beatles - Themselves (songs) *Sean Lennon - John Lennon *Paul McCartney - Himself *Ringo Starr - Himself *Dhani Harrison - George Harrison *Adam West - Batman, Himself *Burt Ward - Robin, Himself *Seth Rogen - Britt Reid *Jay Chou - Kato *Kath Soucie - Astro Boy *Bug Hall - Alfalfa *EG Daily - Froggy *Travis Tedford - Spanky *Brittaney Holmes - Darla *Kevin Woods - Stymie *Pat Farley - Wiggy Jiggy Jed